


Always Smiling

by drakyrna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consent, M/M, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakyrna/pseuds/drakyrna
Summary: Doflamingo needs a little grounding sometimes.





	

Long, slender fingers traced the scar running horizontally across his face with an unexpected tenderness rather unlike the lanky Shichibukai; Crocodile disliked the feeling it stirred immediately. Soft touches and tender feelings were for lovers and he certainly had never considered the pair of them as such.

"I like your smile," Doflamingo murmured distractedly, smile more crazed than usual.

Thrown by the other's bizarre words, he paused in his biting insult in regards to the hand on his face for a moment before batting the offending limb away irritably. Doflamingo was slipping into one of his moods again.

"I'm not smiling, trash," he growled, trying to pull away and get a better handle on the blonde's slipping sanity. 

"Fufufu! Silly alligator," Doflamingo pressed forward determinedly, leaning in closer as his smile turned eerie, finger once again tracing along the scar, "You're always smiling, even if I'm the only one who sees them."

Crocodile glared at the intentional dig at his name, hook digging into a feather-coated shoulder in retaliation. It figured that even lost in his own mind, Doflamingo could still manage to tease him. The other just continued to grin down at him, oblivious to both pain and personal boundaries, before pressing his face into the bare space of flesh between scarf and jawline. The sand user stiffened as hot breath ghosted against his neck.

"Always smiling; always for me..." Doflamingo sing-songed in a whisper as his arms encircled the other shichibukai tighter, a wet kiss pressing against dry skin.

"Bastard, what the hell do you think your doing while lost in that empty head of yours?!" Crocodile snarled, losing his temper with Doflamingo's mental wanderings.

The taller man hissed as his face was forcefully hauled into view again by a handful of short, blonde hair, smile dropping into a small pained grimace. With precision born of practice, Crocodile snagged the other's sunglasses with the tip of his hook and dragged them carefully down the other's face to rest on his chin. Doflamingo squinted briefly as his eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden light exposure, but stared confusedly at his fellow shichibukai.

Bright green eyes--sharp, hungry, _lucid_ \--met his own gaze and Crocodile released the handful of hair, temper cooling. Doflamingo slid the glasses back into place, smile quirking to one side indulgently.

"Some reason you're being Mister Grabby-Hands today?" he asked with a light chuckle as he leaned in to nuzzle the other's neck again.

Crocodile snorted, but didn't answer, hand combing less-roughly through blonde hair as he turned his head to offer a better angle. He told himself it wasn't an apology. He did what was needed--what was sometimes necessary even if the other rarely remembered it.

"Fufufu! Fine," Doflamingo conceded, a long tongue dragging wetly along the sand user's neck before teeth bit into sensitive skin, "But don't complain if I get a little rough, fufufufu!"

"Get on with it already, freak," Crocodile growled throatily, hook arm slipping around the back of the other's neck as his hand buried itself in pink feathers.

Doflamingo laughed gamely before obliging.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing any non-Strawhat related fic back in the way yesteryears of my youth. Transferred from the DoflaCroc community on LJ.
> 
> Also, I want to be very clear that Crocodile does consent to Doffy's advances once Doflamingo becomes more lucid. This pairing has the potential to dip into some very non-con territory, but that is not what is happening in this particular piece (nor am I certain I could ever write a full out non-con.. at least not any time soon).


End file.
